Love is Alive
by AlexSomerhalderReyes
Summary: Oneshoot Achele. Dianna y Lea están decididas a no perderse de tan importante acontecimiento. Encontrarse de nuevo. El amor está vivo en ellas.


**_Love is Alive_**

Es 27 de Enero del 2017 y está decidida a no perderse de tan importante acontecimiento. Es por ello, que al más estilo de espía altamente calificada del FBI, camina a las afueras de Columbia Récords, sin que su talentosa estrella, se entere de ello. Será su secreto mejor guardado. Ese secreto que es mejor no tenerlo presente ni en sus pensamientos, no confía en si misma, porque sabe perfectamente que cuando esté a un lado de él, es posible que entre sueños, se le escape entre balbuceos. El príncipe de Londres es muy celoso de sus cosas y no quiere iniciar una disputa como todas aquellas por las que han pasado últimamente por culpa de ella misma y de su amor por esa dramática chica de grandes y expresivos ojos chocolates.

Está tan cansada de verlo a él, y no a la morena acostada a su lado al amanecer. Está tan harta de entrar a la regadera y no sea ella quien esté esperándola para besarse bajo el agua. Está tan fastidiada de esa doble vida donde debe pretender amarlo a él. No puede más. No puede seguir siendo una muerta en vida. Ya no puede pasar ni un sólo segundo sin su chica neoyorkina. Ansia de nuevo sentir las pequeñas manos recorrer delicadamente su cuerpo cada vez que hacen el amor, porque sólo con ella lo ha hecho, sólo con ella ha sentido tan mágico ese momento y está completamente segura que jamás se sentirá viva si no es con su estrella. Sólo con Lea ha sentido la unión de su cuerpo, como si haya nacido específicamente para ensamblarse sólo al de ella y al de nadie más. Sólo a ella se ha entregado en alma y corazón. Necesita volver a sonreír y sentirse feliz.

La contempla a la lejanía con orgullo y adoración, orgullo por verla cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños. Sabe que ésta vez será la buena. Ésta vez, se alzará por los aires como esa ave mítica, como ave Fénix que resurge de sus cenizas. Siempre ha confiado en ella, y hoy, no es para menos. Su gran amor vencerá las adversidades. Y brillará aun más que antes.

Dianna lo sabe, como también lo sabe Lea que la espera llegar con tanta desesperación a su segundo concierto, uno de los sugirió pensando en ella. En su ciudad. También está tan cansada de seguir las órdenes de quienes la representan, obligándola a que sonría como si no le pasara nada, como si no sintiera que su corazón se rompe a cada segundo que no pasa a su lado; aconsejada a decir mentiras, que siga con el mismo juego que lleva interpretando por más de cuatro años. El amor eterno por el que fuese su mejor amigo. Sabe perfectamente que debe dejarlo ir para que pueda descansar tranquilamente, pero los altos mandos se lo impiden. Sus fans anhelan verla idolatrarlo eternamente, pero ya es muy fatigoso seguir con ello. Por eso, si su plan se cumple al pie de la letra, en cuanto vea entrar la luz de su camino, que no es otra más que esa rubia de hipnotizante mirada avellana, sabrá que será el momento indicado para romper las cadenas que la tienen atada como a una prisionera. Ya no habrá más apariencias, más barreras, más nada.

Tiene todo completamente calculado en cuanto la vea sentada en primera fila. Le dedicará sólo y sólo a su amor esa primera canción que escribió pensando en ella, esa que refleja todo lo que sintió a su partida. Esa _Batalla que en su momento pareció una buena idea, enfrentando sus miedos sin un arma._

Le pedirá ayuda a Darren para hacerla más especial si es que eso pudiese ser. Ambos coinciden que el estilo de Broadway pocas veces falla.

Luego, interpretará la continuación, esa que dice _¿No puedes oírlo en mi voz? ¿No puedes verlo en mis ojos? ¿No puedes sentirlo en mi tacto? El amor está vivo en mí._ Siempre estuvo vivo en ella. Siempre estuvo vivo en cada bello recuerdo que pasó a su lado. Cada cita donde ambas se abrazaban y acompañaban la peli con pizza. Cuando soñaron con vivir en Boston y formar una hermosa familia. Al decidir adoptar a Sheila y Arthur fuese su hermano. Cuando le aseguró que gritaría arriba de una montaña que la amaba. Miles de recuerdos que la acompañan cada vez que cierra los ojos y su rubia ya no está a su lado apoyándola y haciéndola sentir querida y protegida.

Finalmente, recitará el discurso que tiene preparado desde hace tanto tiempo y la señalará entre todos los demás asistentes. _Cuando me enamoro de una persona, lo hago todo por ella, cruzo el país por ella, y cuando oí ésta canción, me recuerda a la clase de amor que atraviesa el océano por esa chica. Eres tú Lady Di, eres tú mi persona, eres el gran amor de mi vida._

Entonces, Dianna le responderá con un leve movimiento de labios que para ella también lo es, que también para ella es importante, y se verá obligada a soltar su amado micrófono para salir disparada hasta sus brazos, dispuesta a nunca más dejarla ir y permitirse volver a no sentir el calor de su cuerpo. A dejar de sufrir. A dejar de mentir. A dejar de aparentar que no se aman y son fuertes.

Todo dependerá a que se decidan a dar el siguiente y gran paso, y por qué no, el amor siga vivo en ambas. Y que la llama de su amor, aun tenga la esperanza de no apagarse nunca más.


End file.
